


A Model Dilemma

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Makeup, Model Gavin Reed, Modeling, Nines is a creep and very gay, Photographer Nines, Post-Canon, Trans Gavin Reed, and actually not really an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: After being canned by the DPD, Gavin has to make ends meet somehow. And who is he to turn down an offer from a gorgeous photographer... even if the man does give him some bad vibes?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	A Model Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent lol. Please leave a comment!

Gavin didn’t know why he still set his alarm for 8:30 am. He hadn’t gotten a job in weeks, and his shift at the bar didn’t start for a few hours. Still, he rubbed at his eyes as he sat up in bed, and as a force of habit booted up his work laptop.

Ever since he was a teenager, modeling had been a bit of a passion project for Gavin. He liked being photographed, and he loved being the center of attention. Of course, any hope of actually pursuing that career professionally had been dashed due to how short he was and that his weight firmly positioned him in the “plus size” range. That, and his transition certainly hadn’t helped; surprise surprise, no one wanted a trans model on the front cover of their magazine. At least, not one like him. 

He had almost forgotten about his dream. Until he had been fired from the DPD for “attitude problems” and found himself in need of extra cash to supplement the illustrious career of bartending he had fallen back on. He had seen an add for a shoot, on a site he wasn’t proud to be browsing, and after a few days of back and forth he had decided it was worth it. At least, he knew enough about how to handle himself to not get murdered. 

The shoots, mostly for sleazy magazines and the occasional “androgynous fashion” catalogue that was sure to go belly up from lack of interest, paid enough bills that he had been able to get an apartment close to what he had had when he was on the force, and his two cats certainly enjoyed the bigger space. Meanwhile, Gavin enjoyed the attention. 

But jobs had begun to dry up, probably supplied by much younger and prettier faces than Gavin’s. So when he checked over his inbox, he was surprised to see that he had an offer. 

Gavin was no stranger to unsolicited offers; once he had put up a modeling profile for himself, a fair amount of photographers had messaged him, mostly older men. They always wanted to shoot for trade, and Gavin had learned after the first creep that the blurry pictures he got out of the shoot were hardly worth the time and effort of going. 

If it had been any other day, Gavin would have deleted the email immediately. But he was bored, and found himself clicking onto the message. It was oddly professional, lacking the overt familiarity that some photographers, usually the amateurs, adopted, and he had a link to a portfolio embedded, which Gavin opened in another tab. 

It was surprisingly professional, enough that Gavin double checked that it actually belonged to the man in question, silly as the thought was. It did, as well as providing a portrait of the photographer that was more handsome than Gavin cared to admit. He looked familiar, but Gavin couldn’t quite place where he knew him. Deep black hair framed striking blue eyes that peered inquisitively from the monitor. Gavin felt like a bug under a microscope. A second picture showed the same man holding a fat calico in his arms, and Gavin grinned. He couldn’t be intimidated with someone with a cat like that. 

The portfolio was mostly artsy type photos, from dramatic lighting to what Gavin was sure was symbolism he had never cared to get. The vast majority of the subjects were men. 

He clicked back onto the email, double checking to see that it had actually been sent to him on purpose, and to get the general details of what was being offered. 

Two things immediately stood out to him. One, the man, Richard “Nines” Stern, was paying him, and not a small amount at that. And two, he mentioned, so briefly that Gavin had to read it twice, that he was a fan of Gavin’s other work. Gavin hoped to god he meant the catalogues. 

It all seemed too good to be true. Stern’s Studio was close by, and the times that he had offered were all ones where Gavin didn’t have work. He almost didn’t respond, for that reason alone. But money was money, and Gavin found himself typing a polite response back, with the best time he could do the shoot. 

It only took an hour for Stern to respond. In that time, Gavin had texted Tina about him. He had kept it short, mostly about the money, and that he seemed to do “real good stuff”. Tina was smart, and she might try to talk him out of it. 

By the time Gavin settled down for sleep, the shoot was set. Stern would provide him with a makeshift dressing room to do his own makeup, and Gavin would bring “comfortable but daring” (whatever that meant) clothes, without any binder. 

He spent the next days in a cloud of anxiety. While Tina had volunteered to come with him to the shoot, somehow her schedule had always clashed with the suggested times. Gavin had assured her it was fine; Stern looked like the reclusive artist type anyways, not someone who could do any real damage. 

Gavin arrived fifteen minutes early, and spent ten of them in his car, debating on whether or not to go in. The promise of money, and of what he could do with said money, finally kicked his ass out of the car. 

The studio was on the smaller side, with a plain brown door marked entrance. As soon as Gavin knocked, Stern pulled open the door. Gavin realized with a punch to the gut that he looked even more handsome in person. 

“Hello.” Stern said. “It’s a pleasure to have you.” He held out his hand for Gavin to shake. 

After a moment, Gavin grabbed it. It was a little cool to the touch. “Hey.” 

Stern smiled, and pulled him into the studio. “You can call me Nines. May I call you Gavin?” 

“Gavin’s Fine… Nines.” 

“Good, Good. It’s a nice name, and I do enjoy using it.” The corners of his eyes crinkled. “In there is your dressing room, and we can begin whenever you’re ready.” His hand dipped to cup Gavin’s shoulders before gently pushing him towards it. 

“Is there uhh, any way you’d like me to do my makeup?” 

“Bold. Fierce. Either works. But no foundation; I want to keep that beautiful face of yours clear.” 

So he was one of those types, Gavin decided. Overly clingy cis gay man who would tell Gavin he was so “brave” for being transgender. A little pang of disappointment hit Gavin’s gut, but relief overshadowed it. There was nothing creepy here, and he could definitely deal with this. 

The room was small, but cozy, made up to make Gavin think he was some kind of movie star. The man had even put a little makeshift plaque with “Gavin” over the mirror. It was cute, in a bit of a cringey way. His makeup didn’t take long; he applied some eyeliner, sharp enough to stab Nines if he got too close, plus bright blue lipstick and silvery pink eye shadow. He had picked out a simple outfit for himself, too; black shorts and a white t-shirt with an olive green jacket. 

He had to admit, he loved the way Nines gasped when he saw him. He didn’t feel quite like an object, all dolled up for consumption, but like a person with at least a little agency. 

Nines had him pose in front of a blank background first, with the instructions to “Make it look like you’re going to work. But you’re determined, and nothing can get in your way! You are the tiger in the jungle stalking your prey.” 

Actually, Gavin was in the middle of a too-bright Studio, and his panties were starting to give him a wedgie. Still, the essence of the directions was far from the worst Gavin had received, and he found more than enough interesting poses, mostly of Gavin glaring determinedly as he stalked towards the camera. 

Nines had him repeat it with the jacket both slung over his arm and tied around his waist. They finished with a few shots of Gavin lounging on imaginary steps, a “tiger satiated after eating his full”. 

Nines was perhaps a little more touchy than warranted when he had to reposition Gavin, but Gavin could easily chalk it up to enthusiasm given the way Nines breathily gave him instructions. Besides, Nines paid him in cash right after. 

It was two days before Nines contacted him again. Long enough for anything strange about him to leave Gavin’s mind. He had another job offer, plus a preview of the photos he had cleaned up from the shoot. 

“Holy shit.” Gavin breathed. He had always tried to avoid most of his work after the fact, mostly from embarrassment. While he liked showing off his body well enough, he wasn’t fond of seeing it. But Christ, this was something else. 

The poses he had done had been simple, but Nines had transformed him into something otherworldly and powerful. Like a strange, sexy, vengeful god. Gavin didn’t hesitate to agree to another shoot. 

It was a steady arrangement after that. About twice a month, Gavin would come in. Nines always had him do his own makeup and bring his own clothes, but each shoot came with its own new set of scenery. The dressing room still had Gavin’s name on it, but he began to notice more and more little things. Snacks and water set out for him, the one brand of lipstick he swore by just sitting there in a tantalizing array of colors, even a new eyeshadow palette that Gavin had mentioned wanting to Nines in passing, with a little note from Nines saying “Keep it if you like :)”. 

While he certainly enjoyed his steady work, he had never found photos of himself on Nines’ site. The only answer to his questions was an almost invisible blush from Nines and a quick “It’s for a personal project of mine”. 

He hadn’t thought much of the answer, until one day, while snooping maybe where he shouldn’t, he had come across a stack of magazines he had been in. A quick flip through showed different images of Gavin, giving bedroom eyes and spreading his legs, circled in red. Gavin had quickly tucked the magazines away where he had found them. Nines certainly paid well enough that Gavin didn’t care to ask any more questions, and if wasn’t like he had threatened Gavin. And a small part of Gavin felt good that he had managed to capture the eye of someone so handsome, anyway. 

“This shoot will be a little different, actually. I wanted to try something new.” 

Gavin smiled and nodded. Nines had the same look in his eyes he got when he had an artistic idea. Even if that almost invisible blush had returned. 

At Gavin’s nod, Nines placed a hand on Gavin’s shoulder and led him back to the dressing room. He wasn’t sure why Nines was doing it, until he opened the door and Gavin spied what, exactly, was inside. 

Laid out on the table, and bold enough to stare Gavin in the face, was a set of lacie black lingerie, cut with silver trim that made it sparkle like a goddamn constellation. From the way it hung even on the table, Gavin knew it would be revealing. 

Somehow, Nines hands had drifted to rest on the dip of his waist. “I thought it would be nice if we explored something a bit more, intimate, Gavin.” Nines all but purred.


End file.
